One Shots- Shikatema
by LucePrice18
Summary: Serie de One shots sobre la hermosa pareja ShikaTema/4 One shot- Miedo: Temari no quiere admitirlo,está aterrada,pero puede contar con Shikamaru / 5 One shot- Problemas Hormonales: Temari está embarazada y sus hormonas revolucionadas/6 One shot-Te amo: Shikamaru ama a su problemática mujer/ 7 One shot- Fotografías: Ver un álbum de fotos familiar no puede traer inconvenientes ¿o si?
1. Bebé, papá y ¿¡tios?

**One Shots- Shikatema**

_**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino al genio Kishimoto, de otra manera a Neji no le hubieran tocado ni un pelo :3**_

* * *

><p><strong>1° One shot: Family Humor**

**Bebé, papá y… ****¿¡tíos!?**

No era verdad, no era verdad y absolutamente esto era una pesadilla, se repetía millones de veces Shikamaru Nara. Simplemente se reusaba a caer en la cuenta de que Temari lo había dejado solo con su hijo, aunque fuera solo una tarde, y es que ese niño no dejaba de llorar y él podía crear miles de estrategias en un campo de batalla y tener un coeficiente intelectual por encima de 200, pero cuando de bebés se trataba, era un estúpido.

-¡Ya Shikadai! ¡Eres tan problemático como tu mamá! Malditos genes…-masculló molesto el Nara intentándole cambiar el pañal a su único hijo, Shikadai. Temari junto con él habían decidido ponerle ese nombre siguiendo la tradición Nara, sobre el "Shika" comenzando el nombre de los varones, pero este niño no se parecía en lo absoluto a un Nara, era gritón, llorón y tenía demasiada energía, todo lo contrario a cualquier miembro, al menos masculino, del clan Nara. Shikamaru no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que su papá se estaba carcajeando de lo lindo en el más allá, al ver que su hijo no era capaz que cambiarle el pañal a un bebé. –Si sobrevivo a este día, te quedaras huérfano de madre

-Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hermana, vago bueno para nada

-¿¡KANKURO!?- Gritó Shikamaru sorprendido al darse vuelta y encontrarse con el marionetista de su cuñado.

-No grites…- una tercera persona apareció en escena –el niño está llorando aun más

-¡Gaara! ¿Qué no tienes que estar en Suna? ¡Eres el kazekage!

-Mi sobrino es más importante… además tengo quien me cubra- pronunció el pelirrojo con su característica voz tranquila pero algo tétrica.

-No era necesario, te dije que yo iba a venir- suspiró Kankuro y Gaara lo miró.

-Por eso mismo vine… conociéndolos ustedes se la pasaran intercambiando insultos mientras el bebé se está colgando del techo

-Puff… genial- suspiró el Nara y los miró – ¿Saben cambiar un pañal?- los Sabaku se miraron entre sí y estallaron en risa, así es señoras y señoras, Gaara también estaba riendo de lo lindo. – ¿Vinieron a ayudarme o a burlarse?

-Un poco de ambos- contestó Kankuro sonriente.

-¿Ah sí? Pues si son tan sabios, vengan y cámbienlo- sonrió Shikamaru.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Tienes idea a cuantos ninjas vencí de un solo golpe? Cambiar un pañal es pan comido

-Y yo soy nada menos que el Kazekage de Suna, un bebé no representa ningún problema en absoluto para mí

_**5 minutos después**_

-¡Garra cuidado! ¡Esquiva el pis!

-¡Tenía que ser un Nara!- Kankuro comenzó a reír al ver la mancha de pipi que Shikadai le dejó en el pecho a su pelirrojo tío.

-Tranquilo Gaara, es solo un bebé- el marionetista se acercó al bebé y comenzó a hacerle caras – ¿Dónde está bebé? -se tapó los ojos – ¡AQUÍ TA!- se destapó los ojos de golpe y levantó la voz, haciendo que el bebé llorara y pateara. Gaara y Shikamaru se golpearon la frente con la mano. –No…no llores, soy el tío Kankuro- Shikadai pateó el envase del talco provocando que cayera en la parte baja de Kankuro, y este al instante se tiró al piso gritando y sosteniendo la parte golpeada. Gaara entre la risa y el llanto pronunció.

-Nara… tu bebé es un mini Temari, mejor prepárate, ya perdimos a Kankuro

-"Soy el Kazekage", "vencí a muchos ninjas de un golpe"- les hizo burla Shikamaru con una voz graciosa –No digan que no se los advertí, ese enano es mi vida pero es peor que una quinta guerra mundial shinobi- en ese momento Kankuro se paró adolorido pero sin darse cuenta pisó el pañal sucio que estaba en el piso y volvió a caer, causando la risa de Shikadai.

-¡Bebé psicópata!- gritó Kankuro – ¡Tu revivirás a los 4 hokages difuntos solo para volverlos a matar!

-¿Y si pedimos ayuda femenina?- sugirió el Kazekage.

-Las únicas chicas que conozco bien son Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Tenten y si nos ponemos a analizar- Shikamaru se llevó la mano a su mentón y suspiró –Ino está demasiado chiflada, queremos controlarlo no corromperlo más- Kankuro se volvió a parar y se sentó en el sillón junto a su cuñado.

-¿Es posible que esa cosa se pueda corromper más?

-Por las dudas no arriesgarse- continuó el Nara –bien… luego tenemos a Sakura, pero Sasuke nos mataría si nos la llevamos sin su consentimiento, y mejor no tentemos nuestra suerte, la idea es salir vivos- suspiró.

-¿Qué hay de la chica Hyuga? Es la esposa de Naruto ella debe ser la mejor opción- volvió a sugerir Gaara y Shikamaru asintió.

-Estás en lo correcto al decir que ella es la mejor opción pero está embarazada, y además de eso debe cuidar de que Naruto no haga explotar Konoha- una gotita resbaló por las cabezas de los Sabaku –aún no sé cómo llegó a ser Hokage

-¿y Tenten?- preguntó Kankuro.

-Oh… ella está en una misión con Neji, Lee y Gai-sensei /[ ¡ASÍ ES! Aquí Neji está vivo :3 ¡EN TU CARA KISHI! … ok Kishi sigue teniendo el control pero no importa :'( aquí Neji vive 'ttebayo… Ok continuemos la lectura xD ]/- Gaara suspiró y habló.

-¡Suficiente! Somos tres hombres maduros y además somos ninjas, claro que podemos con un bebé

-Creo que Shikadai no tendrá primos…-susurró Kankuro.

-A Gaara no lo golpeó- le susurró Shikamaru al chico a su lado.

-Lo sé, pero de aquí a que Gaara se decida…- suspiró –es más probable que Shikadai se porte bien

-Kankuro…- el chico levantó la mirada y vio a Gaara rodeado de un aura demoniaca – ¡te pude escuchar idiota!

-Ya… no te lo tomes personal hermanito- el mayor se encogió en su lugar asustado pero para su suerte fue salvado por la campana o más bien por el llanto.

-Mendokusai…-susurró Shikamaru. – ¡Son los tíos! Hagan algo…

-¡ERES EL PADRE!- le gritaron los dos hermanos a la vez.

-Nadie me advirtió que sería tan difícil…- suspiró con aires de cansancio.

-Pues debiste pensarlo antes de corromper a mi hermanita- soltó Kankuro.

-Técnicamente ella me corrompió a mí, es tres años mayor- sonrió el Nara –además ella es mayor que tú Kankuro, no es tu hermanita

-¡Cállate! ¡No te metas en mi vida!- dijo el marionetista con aire infantil – ¿Lo escuchaste Gaara? ¡Dile algo!

-¡Él es menor que tú! Defiéndete solo…- dijo Gaara mientras le daba un tic en el ojo.

-Oigan… Shikadai sigue llorando- Shikamaru se paró y fue a tomar a su hijo en brazos, que no paraba de llorar.

-Quizás tenga hambre…- pronunció Gaara –Kankuro dale de comer

-¡Yo no soy mujer! No tengo pechos…- el tic en el ojo de Gaara había aumentado y Shikamaru al ver esto se fue hacia la cocina con Shikadai.

-Gaara, ven, cuídalo mientras le preparo la mamadera

Y así se la pasaron tres hombres "maduros" toda la tarde cuidando de un pequeño bebé que casi los vuelve locos.

Eran las nueve de la noche cuando Temari estaba llegando a su casa, pero justo antes de entrar la vecina la detuvo.

-Temari… toda la tarde estuve escuchando gritos… ¿Qué sucedió?- la rubia palideció y dejando plantada a la vecina entró corriendo a su casa. Si Shikamaru le hizo algo al bebé iba a matarlo. Cuando entró lo que vio la dejó paralizada… ¿¡Qué hacían sus hermanos aquí!? Aunque luego de que el shock se le pasara una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, la escena era muy tierna y graciosa, Gaara estaba tirado en el piso, dormido con un pañal en la cabeza, quería creer que limpio. Kankuro estaba también dormido, solo que en una silla y con la mamadera de Shikadai en su boca. Finalmente estaba su amado esposo, Shikamaru, estaba dormido en el sillón abrazando a su hijo.

-¡Vaya! ¿Sobrevivieron estos tres juntos?- susurró para sí misma con una sonrisa y se acercó a Shikamaru, depositó un beso en sus labios y luego tomó a Shikadai con la intención de llevarlo a la cuna e irse a dormir pero no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a cada uno de sus hermanos. –Vamos hijo, te llevaré a la camita- le sonrió a su bebé recién despierto –luego tendré que venir a ayudar a los tres bebés grandes, sino tendrán contracturas al dormir así- suspiró negando con la cabeza mientras entraba a la habitación y depositaba a Shikadai en la cuna. Al final esos tres lo hicieron bastante bien ¡Vaya familia tenía!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno, voy a empezar a subir One-Shots sobre esta pareja que tanto me encanta y que fue la segunda que shippie del anime en general 3 (la primera fuees SasuSaku y la tercera NaruHina 3 ). Por ahora no se me ocurre fijar un límite para estos one-shots, cada vez que me surja una idea escribo uno y lo subo :) Los géneros van a variar, aunque generalmente todos tienen o romance o humor (o los dos jaja) Así que si les gusto déjenme un review, me hacen feliz :3 y besos a todos. ¡Gracias por leer! _**


	2. ¿¡Te gusta Temari?

**_**One shots-Shikatema**_**

**_**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino al genio de Masashi Kishimoto**_**

**_**Aclaración: Situado en el capítulo 234 de Naruto Shippuden (es un relleno)**_**

* * *

><p><strong>2° One shot: ¿RomanceHumor?**

**¿¡Te gusta Temari!?**

Shikamaru suspiró luego de que Temari había desaparecido de la vista de los cuatro.

-Ah sido una idea muy tonta, Konohamaru- soltó Shikamaru sonriendo –Temari me sería difícil de vencer hasta a mi

-¡Te pudo haber matado!- lloriqueó Moegi.

-No lo creo- continuó Shikamaru aún sonriendo –ella puede ser bastante cruel y tétrica pero nunca dañaría gravemente a alguien inocente, menos a un niño, aunque ese jutsu te hubiera golpeado duro

-¿La conoces Shikamaru?- preguntó Udon.

-Si no fuera por ella yo no habría estado aquí para detener la pelea

-¡Aww! ¿Te salvó la vida? ¡Qué romántico! Aunque debería ser al revés- rió Moegi y Shikamaru sonrió nostálgico.

-Hace ya tiempo que no la veía

-¡Así que eso es!- lo señaló la niña.

-¿Qué cosa Moegi?- la miró confundido el Nara.

-¡Te gusta la hermana del Kazekage! Se nota por tu sonrisa- Shikamaru enrojeció.

-¿¡Qué cosas dices!? Ella… es demasiado problemática- dijo y volteó la mirada intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

-¡No mientas Shikamaru! Te sonrojaste- volvió a reír la niña – ¡ella te encanta!- el joven iba a protestar pero Konohamaru lo interrumpió.

-No eres tonto amigo- sonrió –el escote que tenía casi me distrae de la pelea

-¡Konohamaru!- protestó Shikamaru molestó –No vuelvas a decir algo así- masculló.

-¡Moegi tiene razón!- continuó el Sarutobi –hasta celoso te pones- sonrió autosuficiente – quédate tranquilo, ella no me interesa, es linda pero es demasiado problemática, como tú dices, y eso que la conozco recién

-¡Cállense ya!... Mendokusai cada vez que esa mujer aparece me vuelvo loco- soltó sin pensar una frase que claramente se podía malentender.

-¡AJÁ!- gritaron los tres y Shikamaru suspiró.

-No tiene caso que diga que no lo decía en el sentido que ustedes creen ¿cierto?- los miró y ellos negaron. –Vámonos- el Nara de un saltó salió de aquel pozo que había creado el rasengan de Konohamaru, seguido por los otros tres.

-¿Y cómo la conociste?- preguntó Moegi y Shikamaru volvió a suspirar, ya se veía venir una tarde con aquellos tres interrogándolo sobre Temari y él.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Yes! Segundo One-shot, espero les guste y gracias por los reviews, me quedó un poco corto pero esta idea se me hizo desde que vi el capítulo 234 de Naruto Shippuden jaja Bueno desde ya gracias por leer, Besos.<strong>


	3. Al estilo Nara

**One shots- Shikatema**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino al genio de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Aclaración: **_Los pensamientos con esta letra_

* * *

><p><strong>3° One Shot: Romance<strong>

**Al estilo Nara**

Era un día muy caluroso en Konoha y Temari se encontraba parada frente a la torre hokage, su pie daba golpecitos al piso señal de que estaba molesta. No es como que no estuviera acostumbrada al calor, ya que en Suna era constante, pero tampoco era inmune y estar parada bajo el sol hace 30 minutos no ayudaba a su buen humor. Shikamaru se había retrasado, y bastante, así que sin duda lo pagaría bastante caro. La rubia se maldijo internamente por haberse olvidado su pequeño abanico, el grande si lo traía pero si se llegaba a abanicar con el posiblemente no traería bonitas consecuencias, por suerte no traía su Kimono negro, ya que le daría más calor, en cambio, traía un vestuario como el que llevaba puesto cuando el mocoso Sarutobi la emboscó creyendo poder superarla.

-Maldito vago- masculló para sí misma –cuando te aparezcas te haré volar tanto que llegaras a Suna- en ese momento escuchó a alguien gritando su nombre.

-¡Temari!- frente a ella saltó Shikamaru de quien sabe dónde. –Lo…lo siento- tartamudeó incómodo mientras se rascaba la nuca debido a la asesina mirada que le dirigía la kunoichi. Ya se la venía venir era obvio que no se la llevaría de arriba por su retraso.

-Tienes idea…- comenzó a pronunciar Temari tétricamente en voz baja – ¡CUÁNTO TE LLEVO ESPERANDO!- le gritó produciendo que el Nara retrocediera asustado. –Es mejor que tengas una buena excusa, y más te vale que no me digas que te quedaste dormido mientras mirabas nubes- le dijo molesta y Shikamaru rió nervioso.

-Bue…bueno si no quieres no te lo digo problemática- podría jurar que en esos segundos en los que Temari tomó el abanico de su espalda sus ojos destellaron fuego.

-¡Arte Ninja! Gran técnica de vien….- en ese momento su cuerpo se paralizó impidiéndole moverse y haciendo que su abanico cayera al suelo. –_No me digas que… ¿pero en qué momento lo hizo?_

-¿Sorprendida? Ahora soy más rápido, además estabas tan enojada que ni te diste cuenta cuando hice los sellos- rió caminando hacia ella produciendo que Temari lo imitara.

_-¿Por qué no se detiene? Maldito vago ya estamos muy cerca…- _En ese momento Shikamaru se detuvo y sonrió, tenía a la rubia a solo un par de centímetros de él.

-Quizás me lleve un buen golpe por esto pero será tu castigo por intentar matarme- sonrió y puso una mano en la mejilla de ella con la intención de que Temari hiciera lo mismo sin poder evitarlo, debido al jutsu. No pasó mucho tiempo más cuando ambos comenzaron a acercarse hasta juntar sus labios, al principio Temari estaba recreando miles de maneras de matar a Shikamaru una vez libre de su jutsu pero luego se relajó y se dejó llevar

subiendo sus manos hasta el cuello de él, creyendo que era por causa del chico y su jutsu de posesión de sombra. Shikamaru sonrió y se separó de ella, Temari lo miró y frunció el seño.

-¡Te voy a matar!- chilló ella intentando tomar su abanico del piso, pero Shikamaru fue más rápido y la tomó de la muñeca para luego estamparla contra su pecho.

-Ni lo pienses mujer problemática- sonrió vagamente –te lo tenías bien escondido

-¿De qué hablas bebé llorón?- lo miró fulminante.

-Así que…-alargó – ¿desde cuándo te gusto?

-¿¡Estás loco!?- levantó la voz e intentó separarse del agarre de él pero claramente los hombres son más fuertes.

-Me seguiste el beso Temari, no te molestes en negarlo

-¿Acaso te olvidas de quién es el jutsu de posesión de sombras?-levantó una ceja y lo miró victoriosa.

-Oh no, yo te liberé del jutsu a mitad del beso, tu decidiste seguir besándome- Temari abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego la cerró y se sonrojó levemente, recibiendo una sonrisa victoriosa por parte de Shikamaru. –Acabas de recibir un beso al estilo Nara

-¡Tú!- pronunció molesta pero luego sonrió. –Así que a tu estilo… ¿eh? ¿Qué tal si te doy un beso a MI estilo? Al estilo Sabaku- Shikamaru sonrió y posó su mano libre en la cintura de la rubia. –Primero cierra los ojos- le dijo sensualmente al oído. – _Que bajo he caído_- pensó. –Ahora…-alargó y se soltó del agarre del chico para rápidamente tomar su abanico del piso – ¡Ya verás!- Shikamaru abrió los ojos y sin poder evitarlo salió volando por el viento que produjo Temari, estrellándose contra la pared de la torre Hokage y quedando sentado y adolorido.

-Tsk… problemática- susurró cuando ella lo miró sonriendo desde la distancia y comenzó a caminar hacia él.

-Mira vago, hay una diferencia entre ser listo y querer PASARSE de listo y yo no toleraré lo segundo- sonrió y se agachó hasta que su cara este a centímetros de la de él para susurrarle algo –pero si me gusta como besan los Nara- acortó la distancia y lo besó, dejando a Shikamaru sorprendido que de igual manera le correspondió. –Gracias por la intención pero no será necesario que me acompañes a la entrada de Konoha, sé donde es- se paró y se colocó su abanico en la espalda para luego comenzar a caminar, no sin antes voltearse y guiñarle un ojo.

Definitivamente los besos de Temari eran tan problemáticos como ella, pero en este último tiempo Shikamaru se había dado cuenta lo mucho que le gustaban las cosas problemáticas, siempre y cuando involucraran a la problemática número uno en su vida, Temari Sabaku.

* * *

><p><strong>Acá les traigo el 3° One shot, espero les vayan gustando :) ¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el siguiente one shot :D <strong>


	4. Miedo

**One Shots- Shikatema**

_**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino al genio de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Aclaración: Situado en la saga "Rescate del Kazekage" poco después de que Sakura curara a Kankuro.**_

* * *

><p><strong>4° One Shot: HurtComfort **

**Miedo**

Ella lo sabía, su hermano no volvería vivo, Akatsuki se encargaría se extraerle el Shukaku y luego solo quedaría el cuerpo de Gaara, sin vida ni alma. No podía soportarlo, no quería perderlo, él y Kankuro eran lo único que le quedaba. Se sentía idiota, impotente por no poder hacer nada, quería llorar pero no era permitido, bajo ningún punto de vista podía llorar. Ella era una kunoichi, y era conocida como una de las más crueles, debía mantenerse estable y como el código shinobi decía "el deber por sobre los sentimientos" y eso haría, sería fuerte y protegería a Suna y a sus habitantes. Sin importar el dolor que le produjera lo que le pasara a su hermano menor no les daría el lujo a los enemigos de que destruyeran su aldea, pero vaya que dolía. Estaba experimentando un sentimiento que muchos conocían, uno que te producía una fea sensación dentro, te hacía sentir débil y mal. Tenía miedo, pero no por ella, sino por su hermano.

-Te…Temari- se volteó alarmada al identificar la voz de su otro hermano, Kankuro. Y efectivamente él se encontraba apoyado, a penas pidiéndose mantener, en el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Kankuro! ¿¡Estás loco!?- rápidamente se acercó a él y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, tomándolo con el otro por la cintura. –Te quedarás en mi cama…- lo guió hasta ella y lo acostó.

-Tema…ri- se sostuvo el costado y respiró irregularmente, aún no estaba del todo recuperado de su pelea con los miembros de Akatsuki.

-¡Ya basta Kankuro! ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

-Debemos…ir por Gaara- cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes –No lo… dejaré solo- susurró y se intentó parar pero rápidamente fue detenido por su hermana, quien apoyó sus manos en los hombros de este y lo volvió a recostar.

-¡Basta! Habló en serio

-¡No lo… entiendes!- intentó levantar la voz y Temari cerró los ojos. –Vine a pedirte…ayuda, pero… si no quieres dármela no me importa, iré a… ayudar a mi hermano-otro intento de levantarse por parte de Kankuro fue detenido por Temari, solo que esta vez más bruscamente.

-Te juro que te golpearía si no estuvieras convaleciente- la voz de Temari sorprendió a su hermano, se escuchaba débil y dolida, nunca la había escuchado así. – ¿Crees que no me afecta? ¿Crees que no quiero mandar toda a la mierda e ir por Gaara?- lo miró furiosa y se levantó. –No compliques más las cosas Kankuro y quédate aquí, no te comportes como idiota, descansa, Naruto ya fue por él, estoy segura que lo traerá sano y salvo, de nada sirve que vayas y mueras en el camino- Mentirosa, fue lo primero que gritó su subconsciente, ella no estaba ni cerca de tener fe en Naruto, y es que no era por él sino que ella sabía que no importaba su esfuerzo, llegaría tarde, Akatsuki ya habría hecho lo suyo con su hermano.

Temari le dio una última mirada a Kankuro y salió de su habitación directo a la de él, necesitaba estar sola, sin nadie que la molestara, pero no, no iba a llorar. Decidida se sentó en la cama de su hermano y fijó su mirada en la nada, quería creer que todo saldría bien, que Gaara volvería a salvo y ella le sonreiría, quería abrazarlo pero sobre todo no quería perderlo.

-Vamos Temari… ¿No vas a llorar o sí?- una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, sobresaltándola, una voz que ella reconocía, pero no quería voltear, no quería que especialmente ÉL pudiera detectar la angustia en sus ojos. –Vamos problemática ¿me vas a ignorar?- Temari sintió que Shikamaru se acercaba a ella por detrás, ya ni siquiera le interesaba saber cómo había entrado, o si tenía permiso para estar ahí, pero quería estar sola y si él estaba ahí claramente no podría estar tranquila. Como ninja que era sintió cuando el Nara estaba a punto de tocarla y en un rápido movimiento se paró quedando frente a él, a más o menos un metro de distancia.

-Vete de aquí ¿Quién te dejo entrar?- soltó esa frase con el tono más cruel que pudo.

-Ya basta Temari, puedes engañar a todos pero a mí no- la profunda mirada del joven la penetró, por un momento se sintió como un libro abierto ante él, como si la pudiera leer perfectamente.

-No estoy para bromas ahora, debo estar atenta a cualquier ataque o movimiento sospechoso, tú mejor vuelve a Konoha- ella se dio la vuelta e intento abrir la puerta y salir, pero Shikamaru fue más rápido y la tomó por la muñeca, atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la puerta. Ella lo fulminó con sus ojos –Estás buscando que te mate Shikamaru- por un momento su tono de voz le recordó a Gaara, cuando estaba perturbado y los amenazaba constantemente de muerte. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. No le iba a rogar que la soltara, eso no iba con ella, lo dejaría quedarse mientras no la molestara, de lo contrario lo golpearía con toda la fuerza que tenía. –Escúchame…- fue interrumpida por él.

-No, tú escúchame, sé lo que piensas… eres una kunoichi ¿cierto? Debes estar repitiéndote el código shinobi como un disco rayado pero ya es hora que dejes el papel Temari, si quieres preocuparte por tu hermano hazlo, el código es una mierda y más de la mitad de los shinobis no lo cumplen- suspiró –somos ninjas Temari pero eso no quita que no seamos humanos

-No me verás lloras Shikamaru-susurró y él tomó su mejilla.

-Yo solo te pido que te quietes el peso de los hombros y te descargues, para eso vine- ella lo miró y él continuó –No puedo prometerte que Gaara estará bien, lo siento, pero si puedo asegurarte que Naruto hará hasta lo imposible por ayudarlo y…- en ese momento él se estremeció, Temari se había aferrado a su pecho. Definitivamente no iba a llorar pero dejarse ayudar un poco por Shikamaru no era para nada debilidad. Temari era una ninja, si, pero sobretodo era una mujer.

-Tengo miedo vago –al demonio todo, estaba asustada y después de todo Shikamaru lo sabía, temía por su hermano, temía ver su cuerpo sin vida. Él la envolvió entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos, inhalando el delicioso perfume de Temari.

-Lo sé pero aquí estaré siempre mujer problemática

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno no sé si me salió un poco Ooc, pero es que así me imaginé esta escena jaja Temari como hermana de Gaara claro que estaba asustada por su hermano y es más en un capítulo se lo dice a Matsuri, ya que ella quería que lo fueran a salvar y Temari le contesta molesta "ya lo sé, él es mi hermano" y no me acuerdo si algo más. Claramente nunca hemos visto una escena entre ellos dos así en Naruto pero yo me imaginé que sería algo así. Bueno espero les guste y muchas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.<strong>


	5. Problemas Hormonales

**One Shots- Shikatema**

_**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino al genio de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

><p><strong>5° One shot: General<strong>

**Problemas Hormonales **

-¡Despierta Shikamaru!- gritó Naruto a lo que su consejero, sobresaltado, se calló de la silla.

-Que fastidio Naruto, eres un idiota- le respondió con la voz ronca.

-¿¡Cómo que idiota!?- volvió a chillar el hokage –Estas hablando con el hokage ¡ten más respeto dattebayo!

-Naruto deja de gritar me duele la cabeza

-¿Pero qué te pasa? Estás más vago de lo normal- Shikamaru lo miró y suspiró.

-Temari empezó con sus locuras hormonales

-Oh ¿¡POR QUÉ NO LO DIJISTE ANTES 'TTEBAYO!?- Naruto se acercó a Shikamaru y lo ayudó a levantarse –Si mi dulce Hinata me suele quitar horas de sueño con esas cosas, no me quiero imaginar la hermana de Gaara, ella me da miedo- Shikamaru volvió a suspirar, de verdad quería dormir.

_**Flash Back **_

-Shikamaru-susurraba una rubia sacudiendo a su marido para que despierte –despierta vago

-Uhm Temari… ¿te sucede algo?- preguntó con voz ronca.

-Em… tengo un antojo- los ojos de Shikamaru se abrieron de par a par, esas palabras salidas de la boca de su esposa no significaban nada bueno.

-¿Y ahora de qué?- contestó de mala gana el Nara, recibiendo un coscorrón de parte de la rubia – ¿pero qué?- al mirarla Shikamaru notó que tenía los ojos cristalizados y el seño fruncido.

-Eres un idiota- y sin decir más se levantó y salió de la habitación seguida por su esposo.

-¿Qué haces Temari? Cálmate por favor- le rogaba el chico mientras la tomaba de la muñeca.

-¡TE ODIO!- le gritó soltándose. Malditas hormonas, la ponían sentimental.

-¿Y ahora que hice?

-¡No te importo Shikamaru!- las lágrimas comenzaron a mojar las mejillas de la kunoichi – ¡Por tu culpa estoy llorando! ¡Odio llorar!

-Pero Temari…- lo interrumpió.

-¡Nada! Mañana mismo me vuelvo a Suna con Gaara y Kankuro- se volvió a dar la vuelta dispuesta a encerrarse en el baño. Shikamaru, harto de todos los dramas nocturnos la tomó por la muñeca y la acercó a él para luego besarla, todo teniendo el sumo cuidado de no dañar a su hijo.

-Te amo problemática y tú no te irás de aquí a ningún lado- ella lo miró y lo abrazó.

-Eres un estúpido- él rió –pero te amo, bebé llorón- él la volvió a besar pero ella se separó –muy bien, suficiente, no creas que puedes besarme cuando te plazca- y la Temari de siempre había vuelto.

-Que suerte que no le cuentas todo esto a tus hermanos

-Uhm ni loca, esos metidos- Shikamaru le sonrió y la levantó en brazos.

-¡SHIKAMARU!- gritó histérica – ¡bájame!- el rió mientras la llevaba al cuarto.

-Ya es hora de dormir problemática

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Uhm… no entiendo cómo te casaste con Temari, ella es todo lo contrario a lo que querías en una mujer

-Sí, lo sé… pero ahora entiendo a mi papá, cuando no podía explicarme porque había elegido a una mujer tan problemática como mi mamá, simplemente se enamoró…

* * *

><p><strong>¡5° one shot! Este último tiempo estuve teniendo un bloqueo creativo, tengo como tres one shots (Shikatema) a la mitad, espero que este les guste, no sé si habré retratado muy bien a Temari, digamos que las mujeres embarazadas son MUY impredecibles (lo digo por experiencia, hace dos meses tuve un hermanito) y como no quería estar sin actualizar subí este que es cortito en lo que termino los otros. Si les parece también pueden dejar en los comentarios una palabra y yo hago un shot relacionado con ella, como por ejemplo: "Tomates" y ahí saldría un one shot relacionado con tomates jaja bueno desde ya muchas gracias por leer. Besos y cuídense <strong>


	6. Te amo

**One Shots- Shikatema**

_**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino al genio de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

><p><strong>6° one-shot: DramaRomance**

**Te amo**

Shikamaru y Gaara se encontraban ayudando a Naruto a organizar unos papeles necesarios para el próximo examen chunin, mientras Kankuro que había acompañado a Gaara, además de querer visitar a su hermana, se encontraba cómodamente tirado sobre una silla.

-¡Shikamaru!- Temari entró de golpe, haciendo que los cuatro hombres ahí presentes la miraran confundidos. Estaba con la cara mojada y los ojos rojos, se veía realmente mal.

-Temari… ¿estuviste llorando?- Gaara fue el primero que se atrevió a hablar, preocupado se acercó a su hermana que parecía a punto de hiperventilarse. Nunca la había visto así.

-¡Shikadai!- sollozó y golpeó la pared, debía calmarse y decirles lo que estaba ocurriendo no había tiempo que perder, ella no era de las que se desmoronaban así pero esta vez se trataba de su bebé, de su hermoso hijo. Solo tenía siete años y ya estaba metido en semejantes problemas. Los cuatro se tensaron, temían que algo le hubiera pasado al pequeño Nara, Shikamaru había comenzado a sudar – ¡Se lo llevaron Shikamaru! ¡UNOS MALDITOS NINJAS!- volvió a golpear la pared rompiéndola un poco y lastimando su mano.

-¿¡Cómo!?- Kankuro se paró y se acercó a ella, Shikamaru estaba estático, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Querían al hijo de Naruto, Bolt fue quien me aviso, estaban entrenando en el bosque y los emboscaron… Shikadai se hizo pasar por él- Naruto se paró de su asiento y se acercó a ella.

-Mandaré a unos chunin a buscarlo, enseguida vuelvo

-¡NO!- lo frenó gritando –Iré yo, solo venía a avisarle a Shikamaru por si quería venir

-¡Claro que iré!- Shikamaru, recién salido de su shock, salió disparado del cuarto, seguido por los tres hermanos Sabaku, Naruto quería ir, pero estaba seguro que ellos podrían solos, además no podía dejar la aldea sola.

-No hay tiempo para planes, atravesaremos el bosque lo más rápido que podamos buscándolos, Temari irá conmigo, Kankuro, Gaara ustedes juntos, si nosotros los encontramos Temari lanzará un ataque al cielo, estén atentos, Gaara si ustedes los encuentran primero haz lo mismo con tu arena ¿entendido?

-Entendido- asintieron y en cuestión de segundos se dividieron como estaba dicho, comenzando a recorrer rápidamente el bosque.

* * *

><p>Un par de kilómetros más adelante se encontraba un grupo de cinco ninjas renegados que llevaban a un niño con ellos.<p>

-Acaban de cometer una equivocación grave- soltó como si nada el niño.

-¿De qué hablas mocoso?

-Yo no soy el hijo del hokage- sonrió maliciosamente y los ninjas pararon en seco. El que se encargaba de cargarlo sobre su hombro lo bajó bruscamente.

-Buen intento pero tú nos dijiste que si lo eras, no creas que te dejaremos ir tan fácilmente

-Mentí idiota- le sonrió recibiendo un golpe en el estomago por parte del ninja, pero gran sorpresa se llevaron los cinco cuando notaron que en su lugar había un tronco

-¿¡En qué momento hizo los sellos!?

-¡Ahí está!- Shikadai al notarse descubierto comenzó a correr saltando sobre las ramas de los arboles. No podía enfrentar a los cinco, claramente perdería, debía idear un plan para escapar. – ¡Te tengo!- de un golpe tiró al niño del árbol, produciendo que este se golpeara contra el piso.

-Eres feo pero rápido- se burló el Nara aumentando aún más el enojo del ninja. –Yo que tu no me enojaría, tu chakra se desestabiliza cuando lo haces- Shikadai lo había notado, el chakra de esa ninja estaba muy ligado a su humor, si lograba hacerlo enojar estaba seguro que lograría que daran con él.

-¡Yo te desestabilizaré la cabeza a golpes!- levantó una mano dispuesto a golpearlo pero un viento muy fuerte lo hizo volar.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú- Temari bajó de un salto y se posicionó delante de su hijo protegiéndolo.

-¡Mamá!- soltó Shikadai feliz de verla, y en ese momento apareció Shikamaru colocándose al lado de su esposa – ¡Papá!

-¿En qué situaciones tan problemáticas te vienes a meter hijo?

-Ahora ¿Quién de ustedes cinco quiere morir primero?- preguntó Temari con una sonrisa, al notar la llegada de otros cuatro ninjas.

-No me hagas reír hermosa, te diré algo, luego de matar a estos dos nos divertiremos un poco

-Tsk… no me gusta que le hablen así a mi esposa- habló Shikamaru molesto y miró a Temari la cual asintió. Luego levantó su abanico enviando un ataque al cielo.

-Ahora si comenzará la diversión- sonrió Temari para comenzar a atacar a los ninjas.

Los secuestradores eran buenos pero no lo suficiente para vencer a Shikamaru y Temari, ya habían derribado a tres y a ese pasó no necesitarían la ayuda de Gaara y Kankuro que hasta ahora ni cerca parecían estar.

-¡Temari! ¿Dónde está el segundo?- preguntó alterado al tener a solo un ninja enfrente.

-¡MAMÁ!- gritó Shikadai y ambos voltearon al ver como el ninja tenía un kunai en el cuello de su hijo.

-¡SHIKADAI!- el ninja que estaba enfrente de los padres, aprovechando la distracción de ambos, se acercó en un rápido movimiento a Temari y le clavó un kunai en la parte baja del abdomen, exactamente en el lado izquierdo, un punto vital.

-¡TEMARI! ¡MAMÁ!- gritaron ambos Nara al ver como la rubia caía al suelo de rodillas y un hilo de sangre caía por su boca. Shikamaru utilizó su posesión se sombras y con todo el odio hacia ese hombre hizo que se clavara el kunai en el mismo lugar en el que se lo había clavado a Temari. El otro que tenía a Shikadai aprovechó el revuelo para escapar.

-Te…temari- Shikamaru corrió a su mujer y se agachó abrazándola.

-Shika…maru- sonrió y tosió.

-¡Mamá!- Shikadai corrió hacia ellos y se largó a llorar, al igual que su padre.

-¿¡Qué paso aquí!?- preguntó Kankuro al llegar junto con Gaara. – ¡Temari!- pronunció asustado al asimilar la situación. Gaara estaba sin palabras pero eso no evitó que se acercara.

-¿Qué… pasó?- preguntó el pelirrojo con la voz cortada. No podía ser posible, esa no podía ser su hermana, a ella no le podía pasar nada.

-¡MAMÁ!- comenzó a gritar Shikadai.

-¡Kankuro llévatelo!- le pidió el Nara mientras abrazaba aun más a su mujer. –Por favor… problemática, no me hagas esto- sollozó y ella acarició su cara con la mano, la cual fue tomada por la de Shikamaru.

-Te…amo- susurró –cuida a Shikadai…- y así fue como los bellos ojos de Temari Sabaku se cerraron para siempre.

-Te…mari… hermana- sollozó Kankuro mientras abrazaba a su sobrino quien pataleaba y gritaba.

-¡Esto no es verdad! ¡Temari!- Gaara gritó y se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos y escondió el rostro, no podía ser que había vuelto a perder a una persona que el amaba.

-Problemática… no me dejes- el rostro de Temari estaba bañado por las lagrimas de su marido. – ¡NO!- gritó y cerró los ojos con fuerza deseando que haya sido una pesadilla.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos ¿dónde estaba?<p>

-¿Vago? ¿Qué haces?- alguien le habló con voz somnolienta a su lado. Analizó la situación. Se encontraba sentado en una cama, estaba todo sudado y sin camisa. Volteó la mirada y la vio, Temari se encontraba con el cabello suelto y despeinado, lo miraba cansada y con reproche.

-Temari…- susurró y se le abalanzó abrazándola mientras pequeñas gotas saladas caían desde sus ojos y manchaban las sábanas.

-Ah no…-susurró conteniendo una risa –esto es lo último bebé llorón ¿tuviste una pesadilla?- ahora sí dejó salir su linda risa –tranquilo bebé, yo te protejo los monstruos no te atraparán- volvió a reír y a Shikamaru se le escapó una sonrisa, como le alegraba que fuera sola una pesadilla.

-Te amo- le susurró y la besó.

-¿Qué soñaste Shikamaru?- le preguntó extrañada por su comportamiento.

-Que te perdía- soltó sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, deseando nunca verlos cerrarse para siempre. Temari sintió inmensas ganas de besarlo, era un vago llorón pero cuando quería definitivamente podía llegar a lo más profundo de ella.

-Te amo idiota- y lo besó –nada ni nadie hará que me pierdas así que no llores- rió y él la acompañó, porque esa mujer podía ser todo lo que alguna vez lo llegó a irritar pero definitivamente ahora era todo lo que amaba, junto con su pequeño Shikadai.

-¿Mamá?- un niño de siete años ingresó en la habitación acompañado de un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¿Una pesadilla?- ella rió y él niño asintió avergonzado. –Ven aquí- Esos dos eran un caso, muchas veces lograban sacarla de quicio pero sin duda no los cambiaría por nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno acá traigo el sexto one-shot jaja ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les guste y bueno todavía sigo teniendo un leve (o no tan leve) problema para narrar, no sé si es que ahora me doy cuenta de que no lo hago bien o no sé jaja Poco a poco lo voy a ir mejorando, estoy trabajando en los tres one-shot de las palabras que me dieron, si gustan pueden seguir dejando palabras, de todas formas estos one-shots vienen para rato jaja. Eso es todo, besos y muchas gracias por leer.<strong>


	7. Fotografías

**One Shots- Shikatema**

_**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino al genio de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

><p><strong>7° One shot: HumorFamily **

**Fotografías **

Temari se encontraba buscando su libro preferido, Gaara y Kankuro estaban de visita e iba a aprovechar para prestarle el libro a su hermano, Gaara, claro está.

-¡Aquí está!- exclamó al encontrar el viejo libro, pero cuando se paró en puntas de pie para alcanzar el libro del estante, este mismo se derrumbó, tirando todo lo que sostenía al piso. El ruido fue tan fuerte que los tres hombres que se encontraban en la sala corrieron hasta la habitación de la rubia para ver si se encontraba bien.

-¡Temari!- el primero en entrar, corriendo y gritando fue Kankuro, seguido por Shikamaru y Gaara – ¿Qué paso? ¿¡Rompiste bolsa!? ¡YA VIENE EL MOCOSO!- Temari le revoleó con otro libro que encontró y le dio justo en la cabeza. –Estás agresiva, eso quiere decir si

-Temari siempre es agresiva- comentó Shikamaru a lo que recibió una fulminante mirada de su esposa –pe…pero eso es parte de su encanto- la miró sudando y vio que ella sonreía mientras negaba con la cabeza –problemática…- susurró y cuando Temari estaba a punto de revolearle algo a él también, Gaara habló.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Estaba buscando mi libro favorito, aquel que querías leer Gaara ¿recuerdas?

-Si… pero ¿Cómo hiciste esto?- preguntó Kankuro sobándose la cabeza, su hermana sí que tenia puntería.

-Pues se me cayó la repisa, no rompí bolsa ni ninguna de las estupideces que se te puedan ocurrir Kankuro- suspiró y se pasó la mano por la frente –aún faltan 2 meses

-Yo juntaré todo Temari, tu siéntate en la cama, estuviste demasiado parada y ya te estás cansando- Shikamaru se agachó y comenzó a juntar los libros que estaban esparcidos por todo el piso.

-No quiero ¿por quién me tomas? Soy muy fuerte- se cruzó de brazos y miró los libros, con toda la intención de agacharse y juntarlos.

-Temari…- alargó Kankuro y la miró serio –no se trata de ti sino del bebé, siéntate y deja los caprichos

-Pero…- Kankuro le lanzó una mirada fulminante y ella bufó sentándose de mala gana en la cama, no estaba cansada, ella nunca pondría la vida de su bebé en riesgo y sabía que levantar un par de libros no le haría nada, y por si fuera poco Kankuro regañándola ¡KANKURO! Ni Gaara, ni Shikamaru ¡Kankuro! Era cosa de no creer, pero bueno, el marionetista era todo un dilema. –Shikamaru, ese es el libro- le señaló el libro y su esposo

lo levantó –dáselo a Gaara- obedeciéndola le entregó el libro a su cuñado, a lo que el pelirrojo miró a su hermana con una pequeña sonrisa, ella había recordado aquella vez que él le mencionó el interés que tenía en leer aquel libro. – ¡Shikamaru!- volvió a llamarlo y él rápidamente volvió sobre sus pasos para atender a su esposa, Gaara y Kankuro sonrieron, podían tener ese instinto de proteger a Temari de todo aunque fueran los menores, pero bien sabían que Shikamaru era el mejor esposo que su hermana pudo elegir. –mira eso… ¡es el álbum de fotos de mi familia! Tráemelo y siéntense los tres en la cama, quiero verlo- Shikamaru sonrió al ver los rostros de sus cuñados, esto sería problemático para ellos, pero muy divertido para él.

-Te… Temari, no creo que…- comenzó Kankuro sonrojado, definitivamente no quería ver el álbum.

-Escúchenme los dos, si no se sientan aquí y comparten un lindo momento con su hermana… me quedaré sin sobrinos- Ambos Sabaku temblaron, Temari era peligrosa, mejor hacerle caso. –Muy bien- exclamó cuando el álbum llegó a sus manos y los tres hombres estaban sentados junto a ella. Vaya fotos les esperaban.

-¿Ese es Gaara?- Shikamaru contuvo una risa al ver la foto de un niño de no más de tres años, desnudo y tirándole arena a su hermana mayor.

-JA JA, Si, me acuerdo de ese día- Gaara se sonrojó y corrió la mirada.

-No seas mentirosa Temari, tenias como seis años ¿Cómo te vas a acordar?- contraatacó el pelirrojo intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

-Intenta ocultar tu vergüenza Gaara, pero el momento está grabado en la foto- rió Kankuro sosteniéndose la panza. Temari lo miró con una sonrisa burlona, si Kankuro quería reírse que se riera de la fotografía que estaba a punto de mostrar.

-Mira Shikamaru, aquí está Kankuro- esta vez Shikamaru no aguantó la risa, Gaara con aires vengativos se acercó a ver la foto, y para su suerte Kankuro había quedado en peor vergüenza que él.

-¿Pero qué?- Kankuro enrojeció como nunca antes en su vida, en la foto estaba él con unos ocho años, por alguna extraña razón llevaba pañales y estaba manejando con hilos de chakra una muñeca "Barbie" rubia de Temari.

-Intenta ocultar tu vergüenza Kankuro, pero el momento está grabado en la foto- ¡qué bien sabia la venganza! Con razón el Uchiha había desertado en busca de ella.

-Gaara deja de pensar en lo buena que es la venganza- el pelirrojo parpadeo y miró a su hermana. –Te conozco- fue lo único que pronunció la rubia antes de Kankuro le quitara el álbum.

-Mucha risa ¡eh! Ahora busquemos a mini Temari- comenzó a recorrer las hojas hasta que una sonrisa macabra se asomó en su rostro, indicando que había dado con su objetivo. – ¡Miren esto!- con una felicidad infantil abrió el álbum de par en par, para dejar ver en una de sus hojas el rostro sonriente en primer plano de una Temari de unos cinco años, cubierto de chocolate y carente de las dos paletas delanteras.

-¡Al menos no usé pañales hasta los ocho!- se defendió la mayor a lo que Kankuro abrió la boca ofendido.

-¡Eres una gordita amante del chocolate!- Kankuro se paró en la cama y le sacó la lengua. Gaara y Shikamaru se golpearon la frente con la mano, y Temari… bueno ella estaba a punto de decapitar al hermano del medio.

-¿¡Gordita!? ¿¡GORDITA!?- gritó y le revoleó con un zapato, dándole de lleno en la cara y produciendo que Kankuro se cayera de la cama, para luego levantarse molesto.

-¡Sí! ¿Qué no te ves la panza?

-¡Estoy embarazada baka!- Intentó revolearle con algo más pero Shikamaru la detuvo tomando su mano.

-Ya Temari, no lo escuches- intentó apaciguar la situación el Nara.

-¿¡Pues quien te manda a hacer cochinadas con este vago inservible!?- Temari enrojeció de la furia y la vergüenza. Maldito Kankuro.

-¡Al menos las hago con alguien real y no con marionetas!- Gaara y Shikamaru casi pegan el grito en el cielo al escucharla.

-¡Suficiente! Sigamos viendo el álbum- ordenó Gaara para calmar semejante circo, demasiadas estupideces por un día.

-Sí, ya están volviendo esto demasiado problemático- suspiró Shikamaru y tomó el álbum que había caído al piso entre tanto jaleo.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Kankuro al ver que se había caído algo del álbum.

-No lo sé, veamos- Gaara tomó el papel entre sus manos y palideció al notar que era una fotografía. Kankuro se acercó y miró el contenido de dicha foto por sobre el hombro de su hermano, pero este a diferencia de Gaara no palideció, sino que enrojeció, pero no de vergüenza.

Shikamaru se incomodó al notar el instinto asesino que desprendían sus cuñados, Gaara soltó la foto que volvió a caer al piso, y esta vez fue tomada entre las manos de Temari.

-Mierda…-soltó al ver que era _esa _fotografía y se maldecía internamente por no haberla quemado. Sus hermanos estaban matando a su esposo con la mirada, así que para ayudarlo a entender, Temari dio vuelta la foto para que Shikamaru la viera.

-Mendokusai… ¿corro?- preguntó a su esposa parándose de la cama.

-Yo diría que es buena idea- Shikamaru saltó hacia la ventana para comenzar a correr por las calles de Konoha, acto que despertó a cierto par del trance.

-¡Mierda! ¡Se escapa! Gaara, atrápalo en tu arena, yo tengo a la hormiga negra y a el cuervo en la sala- Temari suspiró al ver como sus hermanos salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones, uno persiguiendo a su esposo y el otro en busca de sus armas.

Maldita sea, esta vez no intervendría, estaba demasiado embarazada para eso. Ella solo quería ver tranquilamente unas fotografías, pero con esos tres no se puede nada. Caminó hacia la cocina en busca de un encendedor, ahora si quemaría la foto, era demasiado problemática, como diría Shikamaru, ya que en ella se encontraban el Nara junto con ella abrazados y besándose, pero lo que hacía penosa a la foto era la mano de Shikamaru no precisamente en la cintura de la rubia, sino más abajo. Recordaba como lo había golpeado ese día, pobre, le daba cierta lástima que tuviera que volver a pagar por esa "distracción" otra vez, pero bueno, así aprendería a no tocarle el trasero sin permiso, menos cuando estaban sacándose una fotografía.

* * *

><p><strong>Y ya vamos por el séptimo one-shot, espero que les guste jaja quiero agradecerle a todos por sus reviews, me animan mucho. Este fic -como indica el título- está basado en la palabra fotografías, que fue la que sugirió ina escalante <strong>**, así que espero que sea de tu agrado y gracias por tus reviews.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo shot. ¡Saludos!**


End file.
